


By Far, The Best

by phipiohsum475



Series: MycroftandJohn Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I run off, it’s to a building, a country, a career, strategy. You run straight into the dazzling aura of my baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Far, The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Johncroft and "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

The phone vibrating loudly on the nightstand, arousing John from his sleepy comforts. He groaned; he might have been awake, but he was warm, the sheets were soft and he was aglow in a haze of contentedness. He reached out, moving as little as possible, and snagged the mobile.

 _Sherlock._  Of course it was.

John groaned and answered, “This better be good, Sherlock.”

“Lestrade just called. Meet me at Bart’s to examine the body.” Sherlock hung up without further explanation, nor waiting for John’s response. John slammed the phone down on the table, and sat up, allowing the cool air under the covers. He tossed the covers off, muttering, “Bloody Sherlock.”

“Running off to my brother again, are we?” A muffled voice came from under the duvet. Mycroft tossed back the covers John had just thrown on him, “Must you always?”

“You’ve got your job, I’ve got mine. It’s the same thing,” John shrugged, pulling on yesterday’s trousers.

“No, it’s not. When I run off, it’s to a building, a country, a career, strategy. You run straight into the dazzling aura of my baby brother,” Mycroft’s pout echoed through his sarcasm, and he sat up on one elbow.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” John asked, confused.

“No,” Mycroft lied.

“You are!” John’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “Jealous of Sherlock? The nutter with heads in my fridge, who gets me shot at? My best friend, with the gawky alien cheekbones whom I have to practically hand feed like a child?” John laughed, “That’s who you’re jealous of?”

Mycroft frowned, and John smiled warmly. He slipped on his shirt, and went to Mycroft’s side of the bed. He dipped his head, and laid rough lips on Mycroft’s, sliding a hand behind his neck to pull him close. The kiss was gentle, but John felt it reverberate through his nerves, and his cock urged him to stay behind and crawl back under the sheets.

He broke away, and looked deep into tired, loving eyes. “You know there is no contest, right? You are, by far, the best of the Holmes. More clever, more gorgeous, more everything.”

He pressed one last kiss to Mycroft’s head, “Just perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find more Johncroft on tumblr at [MycroftandJohn](mycroftandjohn.tumblr.com).


End file.
